


All you need is a little push

by Ironfairy88



Series: Stories inspired by music. [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: The guild is throwing a party now that all the members are back from the disbandment of the guild. Gajeel gets a little drunk, thanks to Cana.





	All you need is a little push

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of fairy tail.
> 
> So I based this one-shot off of the song No Chaser by the band Palisades. Hope you enjoy it.

The guild was busy, a party for the reunion of Fairy Tail. Members came from all over Fiore. Mira was busy passing out drinks to every table in the guild hall. Some of the other members giving her a hand with the extra workload. Gajeel sat in a gloomy corner, his corner, or so it had been before the disbandment. He watched Levy from the safety of the shadows. She was across the hall, sitting with the pink haired fire brain, the ice maker and the rain woman, talking to the blonde girl that is her best friend. He listened as they caught up on the last year of their lives as independent mages. 

“Why don’t you go over there too?” Lily sat across from his partner. “It’s not like you haven’t spent this whole time with her in the council.” Gajeel growled at the exceed. “Na, let her enjoy her time with them, I don’t belong over there with them.” 

Cana dropped down in the chair next to him. “Sure ya do, you just need some more liquid encouragement” She laughed as she sat a pair of shot glasses down in front of them. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea” Gajeel held a hand up to stop her but she poured a tan liquid into the glasses. “Live a little Gajeel” Lily chuckled. “Im going over there join me when you drank enough” Lily flew over to the table Levy was at, making himself comfortable in her arms. 

“Stupid cat” He mumbled taking the shot off the table and downing it. Cana laughed heartily and filled up the glasses again. He had inadvertently taken her up on a drinking challenge. A few more shots in he started to feel pretty good. “I think I’m a little to drunk for this” He tells Cana as she pushes him to go talk to Levy. “Come on, before she gets away. Everyone knows you like her now go get her” She grabs his arm, pulling him up from his seat.

Gajeel makes his way over to the table _Gods how is it she takes my breath away_ he works up the nerve to talk to her as he gets near the table. Natsu looks up at him, standing behind her, “What do you want bolts for brains?” He narrows his eyes on the Iron Dragonslayer. “Nothin’ with you flame brain” He leans over Levy’s shoulder to whisper into her ear. “Ditch yer friends and come with me” His breath causing goosebumps to form across her skin. He takes her hand and leads her out of the guild hall, leaving the rest of the mages at the table, Lily and Cana all with gaping mouths. 

“Gajeel?” She looks up at him, she can smell the alcohol on his breath, but instead of the foul smell of ale, its sweet, like vanilla. “Lev, I’m not good with words so I-I just want to show you the things I can’t explain” His voice was low and caused a warm feeling to flood over her. “Let’s take this party back to my place.”

He opened the door to his room, not fully remembering how they got there so quickly. Breaking the kiss they were sharing he lifted her onto the bed, climbing on top of her. Kissing and nipping her neck while their hands explored each other’s body. “I want to feel yer touch, know that yer mine Levy, I won’t ask too much from you” He breathed the words on the skin of her neck, kissing along it to her collarbone. “whatever you want to do Lev. just tell me to stop” She reached up, tangling her hands into his hair, pulling him in for a rough kiss. “Don’t you dare stop Gajeel”


End file.
